bleachocdoujinwarofgodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaoru Migawa
Kaoru Migawa is the proud 5th Seat of the 2nd Division in the Seireitei. Appearance When she was very young, she had shoulder length blonde hair and both of her brilliant green eyes. Now as the 5th seat of the 2nd Division, she has her hair up in a ruffly ponytail and wears an eyepatch to cover up her one flaw on her right eye. Kaoru has a tall, lean figure and she's a bit unwilling to show it off. She wears the standard Shihakushō, however she lost the sleeves and the cloth over her breasts are alternating black and white. The white obi covers her whole entire stomach and there you would find her zanpakuto. Usually, she has a white no-sleeved jacket with a hood and zipper to cover her top; however, when she goes into battle, she strips off her jacket. In the human world, she still wears her eyepatch and a kimono that is blue with flowers. She puts her hair down with a long large braid. She wears old fashioned sandals as well. Personality Kaoru is very determined to be stronger, however it does not mean she wants to go up in ranks. She's the type of person who's willing to sacrifice herself for others. She fights for her family, friends, and the Soul Society. She's a little bit manly, stubborn, and can be violent with her friends if they do something stupid. If you get close to her, you might actually see her get somewhat shy and become obsessive over cute things and apples. She can be very lazy and likes to be alone most of the times, so she sometimes just disappears from work. But she'll always come back and then work full on when needed. She does not like talking about her past and always tries to avoid speaking on that topic. During battle she is somewhat taunting to the enemy away and sometimes plays mindtricks on them. History As a child, she lived in Hanging Dog. She was always alone until a little boy came up to her and said that they should be buddies. She declined, but still the boy stuck with her. At first she thought of him as a nuisance but then she started to like his company, so she started calling him her "Aniki". Together, they started a little group of kids struggling to survive and called themselves family. But then one day they all decided to go picking for apples, since it was suposedly Kaoru's birthday. All four kids including herself went out to go to the trees. At first it was very peaceful and everyone was having fun. However in an instant, a hollow came and tried to kill Kaoru. The kids sheilded her from the blow and none of them survived. The hollow tried to kill her but a shinigami stopped it in time. She started going insane due to the shock of losing all of her close friends in front of her and literally clawed her right eye out, making her a wild animal attacking her rescuer. He fled in time but was injured a bit. She finally regained sanity when some shinigami stopped her a few months later. Afterwards, she vowed to become stronger and more independent as a shinigami. Powers & Abilities Blood Manipulation: Because of her Shikai, she can use her blood as if she were waterbending. She can also heal any wound another person has, as long as she can give back as blood lost, then Kaoru takes the damage instead. She will not hesitate to use this move at all. Hakuda Expert':'' As a member of the second division, she excels from most people when it comes to agility. She can not beat a captain at this, however, she still is quite swift and can win a fight even without her weapon. '''Expert Shunpo: She can do about two hundred shunpos at a time, which is pretty good for a fifth seat. Of course, she becomes unable to fight after that two hundred shunpos, since she will just collapse of exhaustion. High Spiritual Pressure: It is lower than a captain's obviously, however, she can intimidate lower seated shinigamis and lowly hollows with her Spiritual Pressure. 'Zanpakutō' Kuroketsuryu''' (黒血龍, ''''Black Blood Dragon) When sealed, it takes the form of a standard katana with a cross shaped handle guard and a red hilt. Her sheath looks plain white from a distance, however close up you can see little detailed designs of a white menacing dragon. Shikai: When her zanpakuto is released by the command "Screech Kuroketsuryu" her zanpakuto changes into an axe. She also can change its appearance by smearing blood onto the blade and writing out the correct kanji for it. She has 4 forms of Kuroketsuryu. *''Hand '(ハンド): Her zanpakuto turns into black brass knuckles with red rims. This accelerates her speed and mobility. This mainly shows off her specialization in Hakuda. * ''Pole (ポール)'': This form is literally just a black pole. Again, it shows off her speed and mobility. Kaoru can't really kill in this form so she uses the pole form mainly when it's her training time. * ''Weight (重さ''): The standard weapon she starts out with. Since the axe is pretty heavy, it dulls her stealth. However, her attacks are more powerful and deadly when she swings it around. She also throws her axe on the ground to create a shock wave around her. * ''Boomerang '''(ブーメラン): ''As the name suggests, her blade becomes a huge boomerang. You can assume what it does: She throws it, cutting anything in its path and then returns to her. Trivia *Kaoru still believes she's the true murderer of her 'family'. *Her obsession with apples is almost hilarious. She's barely seen without one. *Every year when it's her birthday, she will return to the Hanging Dog District in the place where she lost her friends. She leaves behind an apple on each of her friends' grave. Quotes Creator Kaoru Migawa was created and owned by mangaklutz http://mangaklutz.deviantart.com/. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Second Division Category:Shinigami Category:Seated Officer